Love on the Battlefield
by monkeepeanut
Summary: Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz met during the summer after they graduated high school. Shortly after, a war begins and the two are chosen to fight against their will. Will they be able to survive the turmoil? WARNING: This story contains a male/male relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! If you are reading this, thank you very much for taking the time to read my message to y'all. This is the first fanfiction that I plan to finish. I decided to start writing it now because I thought that it might give those of y'all who are going to be starting school soon something to look forward to after all your homework. It is also my first attempt at a slash story, so I'm going to need all the help I can get. Any feedback is welcome. I want to make this story the best it can be, so if you have anything that you think I could improve on, please don't hesitate to say so! I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes I make are my own. Okay! Enough of me and on to the story! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: This is pure fiction! It is not real and never will be! This is just from my imagination...again, NOT REAL! Thank you...now you get to read the story!**

_Chapter One_

Eighteen-year-old David Jones sat on the beach in front of his house in California, enjoying the feel of the sun and breeze hitting his face. He had finished high school that year and wanted to relax as much as he could before he had to start college and begin studying to become a doctor.

While he was thinking, David hadn't noticed the boy standing in front of him. He was startled when the young man waved a hand in front of his face. He looked up and saw a boy about his own age. He was tall (everyone was tall to David) and he had frizzy, curly brown hair on his head. He had brown eyes that matched his hair perfectly. David thought he was a beautiful man and couldn't help staring at him.

"Hey, sorry if I scared ya or anything, man." The boy said with a laugh. David continued to stare at him and the other man smiled. "I didn't give you my name did I? The name's Dolenz, Micky Dolenz" he said, holding his hand out. David quickly realized that he had been staring at the boy for too long and hadn't heard a word he said. "I'm David Jones, but you can call me Davy if you want." he said, hoping he wasn't making a fool of himself. Davy took Micky's hand and smiled. "Nice accent. You're not from here, are you?" Micky asked. Davy blushed and shook his head. "I'm originally from England, but I moved here when I was about 12." the shorter man replied. "Cool!" Micky sat down next to Davy.

Together, they watched the children and parents play in the water. Micky chuckled and Davy looked at him with a smile. "I remember my parents bringing me to the beach with my sisters on the weekends. Those are the best memories I have of my childhood." Micky explained with a far-off look on his face. Davy took Micky's distraction as a chance to get a better look at him.

Micky really was a beautiful man. Davy especially loved his eyes. He wanted to say that they were almond shaped, but he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Mickey's eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen and he wished that he could look into them forever. At that moment Micky turned to Davy. The shorter man blushed and quickly looked away. "Um, Davy?" Davy winced and turned back to Micky. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you would um...wannagoonadatewithme." He mumbled the last words and Davy couldn't be sure if he had heard him right. "Excuse me?" Davy said, wanting to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Ah man! I'm sorry. I should've known...um, just forget I said that. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, man." Micky began to get up, but Davy quickly grabbed his wrist. "No, Micky wait! I just didn't hear you. What were you trying to ask me?" he said, his heart starting to beat quicker.

Micky sighed and sat back down, obviously getting even more nervous. "Um, I was asking if you would wanna go on a date with me?" He looked at Davy with a hopeful look in his eyes. Davy couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. "I'd love to, Micky!" The taller man looked surprised. "Really?" he asked, wanting to be sure that he was hearing things correctly. Davy laughed and nodded his head.

"So is tonight okay? Around 8:00? I can pick you up." Micky asked excitedly. Davy smiled and gave Micky his address. "See you then, Micky."

**Author's Note: I know y'all probably don't wanna read anymore of my thoughts, and if you're still reading this, Thank you so much! I just wanted to apologize for this being so short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer if y'all want. So, what did you think of this first chapter? Was it Good? Bad? Should I give up or keep going? Any feedback is welcome! I won't be continuing until I get reviews, so don't forget to review! **

**-Monkeepeanut**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again! I got some reviews, so y'all get another chapter! Thank you to Harry Potterfan girl22 and Monkeemama1985 for being my first reviewers! Y'all are so sweet and it makes me happy to know that my story interests y'all! This one is a lot longer than the last one, so I hope y'all enjoy it. It's more romantic than the other chapter. I've never written a romantic story, so tell me if I did good, please! Also, I forgot to mention that this story takes place in the future. Not real far in the future, but still the future. I just thought that I should tell y'all now, so there isn't any confusion later in the story. Anyways, on to the story!**

_Chapter Two_

Davy looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a dark blue button-down shirt and the nicest pair of jeans he owned. This was the third outfit he had tried and he still didn't think he looked presentable. Frustrated, he turned to his two best friends. "What do you think guys? Do I look okay?"

The two other men had sat on the couch, watching their friend go in and out of his bedroom with a panicked look on his face. The darker haired of the two, Michael Nesmith, rolled his eyes. "Davy, you look fine. Relax, man." The other man, Peter Tork nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah Davy. You have nothing to worry about. This Micky guy liked you when you weren't even dressed up. He'll still like you now." He told the shorter man, trying his best to sound reassuring. Davy smiled at his friends. "Okay, fine. I'll go like this." he said as he looked in the mirror once more, fixing his hair. "He's gonna love ya, David." Michael said with a wink.

Davy looked at his watch. It was 7:30. Now, he just had to wait nervously for Micky to pick him up.

* * *

Davy checked his watch again. 8:20. Where was Micky?

"What if I accidentally gave him the wrong address? What if he's lost?" Davy began to walk back and forth in front of his friends, trying so hard not to panic. "Dude, relax. Maybe he's out buying you flowers or something." Michael told him, grabbing his arm so he would stop pacing. "But-" at that moment the doorbell rang and Davy ran to open the door.

Micky greeted him with a bouquet of mixed flowers. It was a beautiful assortment and Davy took it in his hands. "I'm real sorry Davy. I stopped off to get you some flowers, but they had such a huge variety and I couldn't make up my mind, and when I finally figured out what I wanted, it was after 8:00. I'm sorry. I should've left earlier...Do you like the flowers?" Micky asked bashfully.

"They're beautiful, Micky. Thank you!" Davy gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I told you, Davy!" Michael said smugly. "Told him what?" Micky asked nosily. "Oh, our buddy here kept worrying he had given you the wrong address or something." he explained. Davy blushed. "Um, these are my friends, Michael Nesmith and Peter Tork. They live with me." he said nervously.

Micky smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you two. Can I call you Mike?" Michael smiled and nodded his head.

After a little more chit chat, Micky and Davy made their way out the door. "Micky, have him back before 10:00!" Mike called in a high pitched voice. Davy turned around and gave him a look as Micky laughed. "Good luck, Davy!" Peter yelled after them. Davy just rolled his eyes at his friends.

* * *

Soon, they were inside of Micky's car and on their way to wherever the date was going to be. "You're friends really seem to care about you." Micky commented. Davy laughed. "Yeah. They've always been like that. We've been friends since our freshman year of high school. They're like my brothers. They're very protective of me since I'm the youngest, but I'm only younger than them by a couple months." Davy explained.

"Micky?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Micky chuckled. "You'll see. I want it to be a surprise! We're almost there."

* * *

After a peaceful 30 minute car ride, they arrived at the restaurant that Micky had picked for the date. Micky hurried to Davy's side of the car and opened his door. After he had gotten out, Micky took his hand and led him inside the restaurant.

Inside was a very formal setting and Davy began to feel like his button-down shirt and jeans weren't good enough for a place like this. "Micky, you should've told me. I would've dressed better."

Micky smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. "Relax. You look great." he said with a wink. Davy thought he felt his heart stop when Micky did that.

* * *

After the two were done eating dinner, Micky drove them to a park. They walked around hand in hand and Davy couldn't believe that he had found a man as wonderful as Micky was. It was like he was in a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. He sighed happily.

"What's wrong?" Micky asked, thinking that Davy was getting bored. "Nothing. I just can't believe I'm here with you. I'm really enjoying this, Micky." Davy explained bashfully.

The taller man smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "Good, because I plan on doing this with you many more times." Davy stopped walking and stared at him.

Thinking he had said something wrong, he tried to backtrack. "Um, well, if you'd wanna do this again, that is." Davy blushed. "You'd want to go on another date with me?"

Micky relaxed. "Of course. I like you, Davy. I never would've asked you out if I didn't. This is probably the best date I've ever been on...plus, I don't buy flowers for just anyone, babe." Micky winked again, and Davy thought his heart would burst out of his chest at that moment. He quickly looked away before he did something without thinking.

"Davy? Look at me, please." Micky gently put his hand under Davy's chin and lifted his head up so he could look at him. Davy's eyes shimmered in the moonlight and Micky couldn't resist any longer. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered. Davy nodded and Micky began to lean down and closer to the smaller man.

Davy had to stand on his tip-toes in order to reach the taller man's mouth, but once he did, it was pure bliss. Micky's lips felt so soft against his own and he couldn't get enough of them. He desperately wrapped his arms around his neck, trying to get as close to the other man as he could.

Micky wrapped his arms around Davy's waist, holding him tight against him. He had waited all night for this moment, and now that it was here, he couldn't get enough of the smaller man. He had only known Davy for a day and he already felt so close to him.

The moment was perfect and neither of them wanted it to end, but they eventually had to come up for air.

"Um, wow?" Davy said breathlessly, not sure what to say. Micky laughed. "Yeah...wow" he said, still catching his breath. "Do you want me to take you home now?" he asked softly. Davy nodded his head and they made their way to Micky's car with Micky's arm wrapped around Davy's waist.

* * *

The ride home was filled with comfortable silence as the two men held each other's hands and listened to the quiet radio.

Once they arrived at Davy's house, Micky opened the door for him again and walked with him to the door, holding his hand the whole time.

When they reached the door, Davy turned and looked up at Micky with a tender smile. "Thank you so much. I really enjoyed tonight and I'd love to go on a date with you again sometime soon." He sweetly kissed Micky's lips before turning to unlock the door, but Micky stopped him.

"Um, can I have your number? So I can call you tomorrow." He asked nervously.

Davy mentally kicked himself and wondered how he could forget to give Micky his number. He chuckled as they exchanged their numbers.

Once again, Davy went to unlock his door, and Micky didn't stop him this time. "Goodnight babe." Micky said before he went to his car.

**Author's Note: Alright, be honest with me. How did you like this chapter? Was it too lovey-dovey? Or was it just right? Or was there not enough mushiness? Again, I don't wanna update until I know what y'all guys think, so please review! Thanks for reading**

**-Monkeepeanut**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright guys, y'all get another chapter today! I'm thinking about updating weekly on Saturdays. What do y'all think? Okay, so a reviewer named Guestt left me some questions to answer. I really appreciated the questions because they made me think about what I want to happen in this story. Here are their questions (I paraphrased them because they were kinda long): 1) Are Mike and Peter heterosexual or gay, and will they end up with each other or other men in the story? 2) Are the three housemates in a band and could they possibly use a drummer? 3) What is Micky's living situation and why hadn't he seen Davy before? 4) Have Micky or Davy ever been with girls? 5) Why did Davy move to America right before he started high school and is he still a british subject? 6) Will Micky and Davy be on different sides in the war because of different nationalities?**

**These are my answers: 1) I haven't really thought about that yet. I have an idea though! How about I ask the readers what they want? Do y'all want to see Mike and Peter together or with other men, or do y'all like them the way they are? Tell me in y'all's reviews! 2) In this story, the four guys will not be in a band. 3) Micky lives with his mother, father and three sisters. You will see this later in today's chapter. I also gave Micky's sisters different names than what they are in real life, and they are much younger than Micky in this one. You know how people can live right down the street from each other and not even know it? Well, that's what happened with Micky and Davy, but they don't live super close to each other. 4) In this story, Micky has been with girls, but you won't see any of his ex-girlfriends throughout the story. Davy has never been with girls, so I guess that means he's strictly gay in this story. 5) Um, well I'm not sure about this one. I guess you can just make up a story in your head if you want. I was just gonna say that Davy's parents spontaneously decided to move to America. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better answer. Davy is still a British subject. He has dual citizenship. 6) You'll just have to wait to see the answer to this one! So, I'll let you read the chapter now. Sorry that was so long. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

_Chapter Three_

Davy waltzed into the living room with a dreamy look on his face. Mike and Peter shared a knowing look. "How was the date?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

Davy turned to them and blushed. "It was amazing!" He plopped himself down on the couch in between the two older men. "What did y'all do?" Mike asked.

"Well, first we went to dinner at this fancy restaurant, and then we went to the park and walked around for a bit. While we were at the park...he kissed me! You want to know the best thing about it though? He said he wanted to go out with me again!" Davy told them excitedly.

"That's great Davy! Now, I think we should all be getting to bed. It's getting late...You came home after 10:00, David." Michael teased.

* * *

Davy was woken up by the shrill ring of his cell phone. He sleepily grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Davy! I didn't realize you were asleep. I'll call you later. Go back to sleep, babe." Micky said, preparing to hang up, but Davy quickly stopped him. "No, Micky! It's okay. I should be up now anyways. What were you calling about?"

"Oh, um I just wanted to talk to you and hear your voice." Micky answered. Davy couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. "Really? Micky, you're too sweet. I've only known you a day and you're already spoiling me."

"You deserve it, Davy. I don't know what it is about you, but you had me hooked from the start." Micky said seriously.

* * *

As they talked, Davy smelled the scent of bacon float up to his room and shortly after, Mike was calling his name to come down to breakfast.

"Micky, I'm sorry,but I have to go. Mike's calling me down to breakfast. I'll call you later, sweety pie. I promise."

"Bye, babe. Don't break that promise!"

"Oh, don't worry. I won't! Bye."

Davy put his phone on his dresser and went to open his door. When he opened it, Mike was standing on the other side. Davy jumped as he yelped. "Mike! What are you doing? You could've given me a heart attack!" The smaller man glared at him.

Mike laughed. "I was going to come get you for breakfast because I thought you hadn't heard me. I was about to knock when I heard you talking to Micky...Sweety pie?" Michael said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Davy blushed. "Oh, you heard that?"

Mike just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

After breakfast, Mike, Peter and Davy decided to go shopping. They arrived at the mall and began looking around all of the different shops. There were so many interesting items in the windows, but one particular thing caught Davy's eye.

It was a necklace that had white, brown, and black beads on a leather band and in the middle of the beads was a shark tooth. "Guys, I'll be right back." Davy told his friends before rushing into the store. When he came back out, he had the necklace in a bag and a huge smile on his face.

"What did you get, Davy?" Peter asked curiously.

"A necklace! It's for Micky." Davy took it out and showed it to the other two men. "Do you think he'd like it?"

Mike took the necklace from the younger man's hands. He looked over it very carefully. "I think he would like it. I know I would. It's a cool necklace, little buddy." He said as he gave it back to Davy.

After looking around a little bit more and buying some things for Mike and Peter, they decided to go back home.

* * *

Micky sat on his living room couch, watching TV with his three younger sisters. All of a sudden his phone began to ring. He took it from his pocket, checked the caller id, and quickly answered it when he saw that it was Davy.

"Hey, babe! You kept your promise!" He answered cheerfully. "Hi Micky. I was wondering if you would want to come over later?" Davy asked.

"Sure! Is there a certain time you want me to come?"

"No. Any time you want. We're gonna be home all day, so you won't be bothering us or anything."

"Okay! I'll come over later. I have to babysit my sisters and then I'll be on my way over there." Micky said excitedly.

"Great! See you then, sweety pie...I think that's gonna be my nickname for you from now on." Davy said with a chuckle.

"You can call me whatever you want, babe. I can't wait to see you!" Davy laughed. "Bye, Micky." he said before hanging up.

Micky sighed happily and settled back down next to his sisters. Soon after, he felt a tugging on his shirt sleeve. He looked down to see his ten year old sister, Alex, looking at him with her big curious brown eyes. "Who was that?" she asked him.

"That was Davy. He's the one I went out with yesterday." he explained. His other sister, Lydia who is fourteen, felt like she had to be part of the conversation and asked, "Can we meet him? Can you invite him over to our house instead of going over to his?"

"Um, uh, well...I don't know-" "Pleeeeease?" The two girls begged, giving him their best puppy dog look. The youngest of the four siblings, four year old Becky, copied her older sisters even though she had no idea what was going on.

Micky sighed. "I'll ask him. But I can't make any promises, okay?"

"Okay!" They said in unison. His sisters gave him the biggest hug they could without squeezing him to death.

Reluctantly, Micky dialed Davy's number. "Hello?" Davy answered. "Hey Davy. I'm sorry, but my sisters are dying to meet you. Can you come over to my house instead?" There was a pause before Davy answered, "Yeah! I don't see why not. Can I come over right now?"

"That'd be perfect! Thank you, Davy. My sisters wouldn't take no for an answer." Davy laughed. "Would they like to meet Mike and Peter too?" Micky turned to his sisters. "Do you guys wanna meet Davy's friends, Mike and Peter?"

The two oldest girls eyes grew wide with excitement. "Yes!" They screamed.

Micky could hear Davy laugh. "I'll bring them too. I'll see you soon. Tell your sisters that I can't wait to see them!" Micky hung up after giving Davy his address and turned back to the TV. "Micky?" Lydia called.

"Yes, dear?"

"So, is Davy your boyfriend or what? Like, is he gonna be staying around for a while? Or is he gonna be like some of the girlfriends you had before, and break up with you after a week?"

Micky thought about this question for a little bit before answering. "Lydia, those girls...they were nothing like Davy. He's so different. I just feel like he's the one for me and I've only known him since yesterday. I'm not sure if he's my boyfriend or not, but I plan on keeping him around for a while."

His sister seemed satisfied with this answer and snuggled into his side, continuing to watch the television.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, there was a knock at the door and Micky rushed to answer it. "Hey guys! Come on in." He said, stepping aside to let them in. As soon as they were inside, three little girls, one being held by the tallest of the group, rushed to Micky's side.

"Oh! These are my sisters, Lydia, Alexandera-"

"Call me Alex!" the ten year old interrupted, glaring at her big brother.

Micky sighed. "Okay. This is Alex, and this little one in Lydia's arms is Becky...say 'hello' Becky!"

The four year old waved, but didn't say anything. She quickly hid her face in Lydia's shoulder.

"She's real shy. She'll open up once she knows you better." Micky said, taking his baby sister from the older girl's arms. "Can I see her real quick?" Mike asked.

Micky looked down at his sister. "Can Mr. Mike hold you?" He cooed. She looked at her big brother nervously. "He won't hurt you. I promise." She slowly nodded and Micky handed Mike his youngest sibling.

"Hello Becky." Mike said softly. She quickly turned away from him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I just wanna hold you. Can you look at me?" Becky slowly turned to face him. Mike smiled and she copied his action.

"See? I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you wanna go back to your big brother?" The toddler nodded eagerly, and Mike put her back in Micky's arms. "Oh! Girls, these are Peter and Mike." He introduced the other men.

"Are you Davy?" Lydia asked. Davy nodded. "You're Micky's boyfriend?" Alex asked. Davy blushed.

"Um, well..." He looked to Micky for an answer. When Micky nodded, Davy smiled. "Yes I am."

Alex nodded, happy with Davy's answer. She noticed that Davy had a bag in his hand. "What's in that bag?" she asked nosily.

"Oh, um it's a present for um, Micky." he answered bashfully. He handed the bag to his boyfriend nervously. "I hope you like it." Micky took it, wondering what was inside.

He put Becky down and began to open the bag and found a rectangular box. He found the necklace that Davy had bought him inside of the box and smiled. "Babe, it's great! Thank you so much!" He gave Davy a quick kiss on the lips. Davy blushed. "I thought it would look nice on you."

Micky put it on. "This ain't ever comin' off." Davy blushed again.

"Okay, now that we're done with all the mushiness, let's do something!" Alex interrupted. "What do you want to do?" Peter asked. "Um...play a board game?" she replied.

"What? Who plays board games anymore? Let's do something else." Lydia said with a pout. "Well, what do you have in mind?" Alex asked, frowning. "I don't know!"

"Food!" Becky yelled. Everyone turned to her, and she repeated herself. "I guess we know what we're gonna do, then." Mike chuckled.

* * *

After they ate lunch, they all sat on the couch, watching the television. Davy was next to Micky and had his head on his shoulder. Alex and Lydia were in between Mike and Peter, and Becky was sitting in Mike's lap, slowly falling asleep.

A breaking news alert popped up on the screen and a news anchor with a worried expression on her face showed up.

"This is Jennifer Mendoza with a breaking news report. Today at 4:28 PM, England declared war on the United States of America..."

The seven people in the room didn't hear anything after that. They were too shocked to pay attention to the rest of the report.

**Author's Note: So, be honest with me guys. Is this just getting worse and worse or do y'all still like it? I feel like it's not good enough, but I guess that's because I wrote it and I'm super hard on myself. So, let me know how y'all like it. Also, questions for my readers (in case you didn't see them at the beginning): 1) Would y'all be okay with me updating only once a week on Saturdays? 2) Would y'all like to see Mike and Peter with each other or with other men? Or do y' all like them the way they are? Let me know in a review! Also, feel free to check out my new Monkees RP forum! It's called A Monkees RP. Don't hesitate to audition for a character! Thanks for reading.**

**-Monkeepeanut**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authour's Note: Hello again! I'm excited for y'all to read this chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to write it. It's pretty short, so I apologize in advance. I kept having to rewrite it because I kept coming up with new ideas after I would finish it. Now, I'm finally happy with it. I hope y'all are happy with it too! Also, I decided that I like Mike and Peter the way they are in this story. But if y'all really want a story about Mike and Peter being together, I'll write y'all one after I finish this story. I don't know when that would be, though. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Four_

No one spoke. The only sound was coming from the television, but they weren't paying attention to it. After a few moments, Micky turned it off and there was an unsettling silence in the room.

"Did anyone else hear that, or was it just my imagination?" Davy asked slowly, hoping that it wasn't true. "We all heard it." Mike replied. He looked down at Becky and saw that she was asleep.

"What's gonna happen, Micky?" Alex asked. "I'm really not sure." He desperately wished that he could give her an answer, but there was nothing he could say. He felt Davy squeeze his hand, trying to comfort him.

"I guess all we can do is wait and see, darling." Davy said to the young girl.

* * *

Micky's parents came home a short time after and were introduced to Davy, Mike and Peter. "Well, it's very nice to meet you boys. Please, call me Gina. This is George. Say hello George!" Micky's mom said with a smile.

Davy noticed that Micky's father was glaring at him and it was making him extremely uncomfortable. "Hello...Davy, come with me please." He said, still glaring at him. Davy looked to Micky, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Davy nervously turned back to Micky's father. "Yes, sir." he said, wincing when he realized that his voice was shaking.

George led him to a small bedroom. "Sit." He ordered. Davy quickly sat and the older man began talking in a menacing tone. "Davy, are you on their side?" He asked. Davy was caught off guard by this question. "Excuse me, sir?"

"England! Are you on England's side!" He nearly shouted, but caught himself, so the others wouldn't hear the conversation. "I-I'm not sure, sir. I've been living here since I was twelve and I'm eighteen now. I still have citizenship in England, but I'm not sure if that means that I'm on their side..."

"If you end up being on their side, I-"

"George, dear! Are you and Davy almost done in there? The boys are going to be leaving!" Gina called from the hallway. George cleared his throat. "Yes, sweetheart! Just one minute." He called back. He turned his attention back to Davy.

"Just hope you're not fighting for England." he hissed before turning to open the bedroom door. When they came out, Micky quickly took Davy away from the others. "What did dad say to you, babe? He wasn't threatening you, was he?"

Davy really wished he didn't have to lie to his boyfriend. "Oh, um, well he said that I'd better be careful with you...does that count as a threat?" Micky paused to think about the question. "Actually that sounds like an insult. I'm not _that_ fragile." Davy laughed and pecked Micky on the lips.

"Davy, come on." Mike called with a smile. Micky kissed Davy once more before letting him go. "Bye, babe." he whispered in the shorter man's ear. "Bye, sweety pie. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." Micky smiled softly.

* * *

Micky and his family were sitting at the table, eating their dinner later that night. Alex and Lydia finished their food and went to play video games. Gina finished eating and feeding Becky and both of them were soon out of the dining room, leaving Micky and his father alone.

"Dad, what did you say to Davy earlier" Micky asked. His father cleared his throat. "I told him that he better not be fighting for England. Son, if that boy goes to fight for them, you're not going to be allowed to see him ever again."

"What! You can't stop me from seeing him! He's my boyfriend. I'm going to keep seeing him...Even if he does go fight for England."

"I will not have my son seeing someone from the enemy's side! I'll lock you inside this house before I let you do that."

"You can't do that! I'm eighteen years old. I can leave any time I want. As soon as I'm able to buy my own house, I'm gonna be out of here. I'm going to keep seeing Davy as long as he wants to be with me." Micky could tell he was making his dad furious when he saw how red his face was.

"You're not going to see him if he fights for the other side." George got up and walked to Micky's side of the table. He towered over him. "Now, you listen to me. That boy is not going to care if he kills you if he fights for them. They will brainwash him and he'll never be the same again. You just wait and see." He hissed in his son's ear.

Micky couldn't say anything else. He looked at his father with tears in his eyes. He knew his dad was probably right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. He desperately hoped it wouldn't happen. Micky sighed and got up, going to get his car keys. "I'm going to go for a drive. I'll be back." He said sadly.

"Alright sweetheart. Be careful!" His mom said cheerfully, not knowing what the two men of the house had been talking about.

Micky walked out of the house and to his car. He wasn't sure where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get out of the house. He pulled out of the driveway with tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

He had been driving for a while, but he still didn't want to go home. He couldn't believe his father was going to forbid him to see Davy if he fought for the other side. He knew that it wasn't safe to feel so strongly about Davy this early in their relationship, but he couldn' t help it.

From the first time he had talked to Davy, he knew that he was different from the girls he had dated. He seemed more sincere and he loved that about his boyfriend. It seemed like Davy actually cared about everything he said or did.

Sure, he had really liked the girls he dated before, but he knew that there were stronger feelings that he had for Davy. It was something that he had never felt before. It scared him a little bit, but he was pretty sure that he would learn to get used to these new feelings.

** Author's Note: So how did y'all like it? Was it very poorly written, or was it good enough for y'all? I don't want to move things too fast, so that's why I ended it this way. The action will be starting real soon. Maybe in a chapter or two! Chapter Five should be up soon because I'm already working on it. Maybe I'll have it up before next weekend! Also, I'd like to invite y'all to join my RP forum on this site! It's called A Monkees RP. We already have a Micky, Mike and Peter. We just need someone to play Davy so we can start the RP! Feel free to check it out. I hope it doesn't sound like I'm begging! If y'all have any questions for me about the story or the RP, feel free to PM me! Thanks for reading!**

**-Monkeepeanut**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! I had so much homework and I didn't have time to write. This chapter is super short and probably not very good, so I apologize in advance. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I just wanted to give y'all a new chapter because I knew y'all had been waiting for over a month now. Also, I'd like to apologize if there are any mistakes about the drafting process. I don't really know a lot about the military. Again, I'm very sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Thank you for reading my story. Y'all mean so much to me! Now, on with the story!**

_Chapter Five_

A week later Micky, Davy, Mike and Peter were sitting on Micky's porch. Davy sat in Micky's lap in the porch swing and Mike and Peter sat on the steps. The mail man came and Mike went to get the mail since Micky was pinned down by Davy.

He started looking through the mail and stopped when he saw a certain envelope. It was addressed to Micky from the Department of Defense. "Micky...come here." Micky gently pushed Davy off of him and ran to Mike.

"What is it Mike?" The other man handed him the letter. Micky's eyes grew wide. He ripped open the envelope and quickly read the letter. "Guys..." Peter and Davy rushed to see what Micky looked so worried about. Micky showed them the envelope and the letter.

They were too stunned to say anything. They had known that it was most likely going to happen, but they just couldn't believe it was actually happening. "Micky..." Micky turned to his boyfriend and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "No, baby don't cry. Please." he tried comforting Davy, but it was no use.

"You can't leave! I don't want to lose you Micky." he sobbed. "You're not gonna lose him Davy. You're gonna see him again." Mike said, putting his arms around the two boys. "Yeah, babe. It's only so they can see if I'm actually able to fight."

"But you know you're able to fight. There's nothing wrong with you. You're smart and in perfect health. You're going to leave." Davy said through his sobs. Peter didn't say anything, but joined the group hug to try and comfort his friends.

Gina saw the boys huddled together from inside and went to see what was going on. "Boys, what's going on?" Micky gave his mother the letter, making sure not to let go of Davy. She read it and her eyes filled with tears. She ran inside. She quickly came back with Micky's father. He ran to hug his son. They didn't need to say anything. There wasn't much they could say in a situation like this.

Soon, Alex, Lydia and Becky came out. Becky was put in Micky's arms while Lydia and Alex hugged him as tight as they could. Becky had no idea what was going on and just looked at her big brother and pulled one of his curls. He laughed and kissed Becky on the forehead before putting her down. She copied her sisters and hugged one of Micky's legs as tight as she could.

"I love you too guys. I'm not leaving tomorrow, though. This is just to make sure I'm okay to fight. Alright?"

"Where Micky go?" Becky asked looking at her brother with big curious brown eyes. Micky kneeled in front of her. "I'm gonna be gone tomorrow, Becky. I'm gonna go take a test. Are you gonna be a big girl for me while I'm gone?" Becky nodded with a toothy grin. "Good! Or else I would have to do this!" Micky snatched her up and began tickling her belly. She squealed with laughter and squirmed until Micky stopped and put her back down.

"You're gonna leave, aren't you?" Micky looked down at Alex and smiled softly. "Not yet, baby girl. I'm only gonna go take a test and stuff to see if I can fight."

"But, you're gonna leave eventually, right? We all know there's nothing wrong with you. They're gonna make you fight." the girl said. Tears were beginning to fall down her face. Micky tightly hugged his sister. "Sweetheart, don't cry. Please? I'm not leaving yet. Take this thing one step at a time, okay? It'll be easier that way." Micky heard Alex sniffle. "Alright." she said, trying to control her tears.

Micky looked at Lydia, having not heard anything from her since she had come out of the house. He was surprised to see that her face was blank. "Lydia, are you okay?" he asked. She slowly nodded. Micky could tell she wasn't okay, but he didn't want to push her into saying anything. Instead, he just hugged her gently and walked back to his boyfriend. He could see his dad glaring at him, but he just pulled Davy into his arms. Davy hugged him tightly.

"Micky, maybe you should go see if there's anything you need to pack for tomorrow. Who knows how long you'll be there." Gina suggested. Micky sighed and reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend.

"I'll call you later babe." he said, hating the tears he could see in Davy's eyes. "Okay. I lo-"

"Come on Micky. You gotta hurry up and pack so you can get to bed early." George said impatiently. He grabbed Micky's arm and pulled him inside the house before Davy could say goodbye.

* * *

Micky woke up early to make sure that he got to the Military Entrance Processing Station in Los Angeles by his scheduled time. When he go to his destination, there was already a long line of people waiting to get in. He was grateful that his mother had made him pack a bag of things to do the night before. After waiting for about two hours, he finally got to the front desk. "Name." the man said flatly. "Um, George Michael Dolenz, Jr." he told him. The man crossed his name off of a list and he was sent off to another place.

The day passed by in a blur. It was already dark outside by the time Micky got home and he was too tired to even eat. He quickly changed, brushed his teeth and plopped himself on his bed. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Davy called Micky the next afternoon. "How did it go yesterday?" he asked anxiously. "It was as good as something like that can get. It lasted all day. I hated it. We're supposed to get a letter in the mail telling us if we're qualified or not soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that, sweety pie. Um, I was calling because I wanted to know if maybe you would want to go out somewhere today?" Davy asked. There was a pause.

"Babe, we can go wherever you want. I'll be at your house in a little bit!" Davy heard Micky hang up and he smiled, grateful for having the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

* * *

"So, why did you choose today to go out, babe?" Micky asked once he got inside his boyfriend's house. "I have to have a reason to want to go out with you?"

"No. You can go out with me whenever you want...have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Micky asked as he pulled Davy close. "I think you have, but I don't mind hearing it again." the shorter man answered.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Every time I see you, they're sparkling." Micky kissed Davy on the nose. "You know, they say your eyes sparkle when you look at the one you love." Davy replied softly.

Micky smiled. "I love you, Davy. You know that, right?" Davy grinned. "I do now! I love you too, Micky." Davy stood on the tips of his toes to kiss Micky's lips.

"I like the sound of that. Don't ever stop telling me that." he told him. "I won't stop unless you want me to, sweety pie." Davy said as he stared into his love's eyes.

**Author's Note: So, I know that was not the best chapter so far, but I hope it was okay. I'll make the next chapter better. Tell me how y'all liked or didn't like it. Y'all are great! Thanks for reading!**

**-Monkeepeanut**


End file.
